


蛇蛇美和他的主人①

by zhuzisheng



Category: Country Humans - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzisheng/pseuds/zhuzisheng
Summary: 半人半蛇美，剧情车，幼体慎入，手冲，瓷美
Relationships: China/America
Kudos: 19





	蛇蛇美和他的主人①

看起来瓷遇到了一个麻烦，一条蛇，准确来说，是一条半人半蛇，现在赖在他的家里不肯走了。  
是瓷过世了不知道多久的大爷留着的一枚巨大的蛋，就搁在瓷家的花园里头，看起来就像一颗装饰用的景观石头，斑驳的白色和青苔几乎覆盖了整颗蛋，看起来就像是一块斑驳的石头，瓷也偶尔用它来晒晒枕头，结果没有想到自己晒着晒着，晒出了一条蛇。  
瓷去收枕头的时候，美已经探出一个头了。  
顺便一说，这个名字是后来瓷查了祖上的笔记取的，不过无论如何，现在瓷和一条湿漉漉的美面对面，充满了稚气的婴儿肥脸，湿漉漉的金色头发还贴在脸颊上，蓝色的眸子并不像人，瓷看见了从蛋里探出来的一截尾巴尖，还有自己被无情的甩在地上的枕头。  
这玩意可以吃吗？瓷仔细的思考了一下这个严峻的问题，不，不仅不可以吃，还有可能挂了，更何况没那么大的锅。  
瓷就和美对峙了三十秒。  
结果还是美最先动作起来，挪动着身子从蛋壳中爬出，吃力的用手支撑身体，赤裸的身子到腰部开始就转变为蛇的尾巴，就像是童话里的美人鱼一样，只不过对方的下半身是蛇，湿乎乎的蛇并不大，只到瓷的腰，一条蛇蛇凭着寻找热量的本能靠近了裹在唐装下的瓷的身上，也有可能是印刻效应，不过正常的蛇并没有，总之，现在一条黏黏糊糊的上半身看起来像小孩子而下半身是漂亮的蓝白红交错的蛇尾巴的不明生物缠住了瓷的腿，并且尝试往上爬，一身黏黏糊糊的液体全蹭到了瓷的身上，好好的唐装脏了大半。  
一般来说人体的体温对于蛇来说应该是偏高的，不过介于这条蛇的与众不同性，瓷也不好把他完全当做一个畜生对待，只能艰难的提溜着一只缠在自己腿上的小蛇，然后一手拎起已经被弄脏的枕头，步履艰难的往自己家里头走，这是瓷不知道多少辈的大爷留下来的房产，瓷趁着休息会来这里修整，结果晒个被子都能晒出个乱七八糟的物种出来。  
瓷糟心的往别墅走。  
美的小脑袋顺着裤子一路往上拱，看见唐装的下摆就毫不犹豫的掀开衣服下摆挤了进去，崩掉了瓷的三颗衣服扣子以后才艰难的从唐装的上方探出小脑瓜，自己已经卡在唐装里面了，只剩下一角尾巴尖还在唐装下摆处晃悠。  
现在瓷走的更加艰难了。  
被弄脏的枕头应该丢进洗衣机，但是看起来美对这个黑暗潮湿的环境更加感兴趣，一条黏黏糊糊的蛇从瓷的领口探了出来，伸着手晃晃悠悠的往洗衣机里探，瓷只来得及握住他细细的腰往自己方向带，尾巴无意识的在手臂上缠绕了好几圈，借着着一下瓷才勉强把扒着洗衣机的美给拖出来。  
成功收获一顿美往洗衣机里钻的挣扎。  
黏黏糊糊，这是瓷对美的评价，他的行为就不像个正常的物种，介于人类与蛇的混合体，但是现在他必须得带着这条小蛇去洗个澡了，顺手查了一下手机，于是并没有把水温开的很高。  
但是很明显，美并不想洗澡。  
水温合适，瓷把赤裸的美放进浴缸里，一小条美飞快的划过水底，用相当快的速度往浴缸的边缘爬，瓷揪着美的尾巴往回拉扯，美有些厌烦，仰仗着自己的速度，往抓住自己尾巴的手上咬去，尖锐的小牙还没有发育好，完全咬不穿瓷的皮肤。  
就好像是亲吻着瓷的手背一样。  
瓷顺势就给美摁水里去了。  
美的尾巴尖飞速的甩动，在浴缸上打出清脆的声音，警惕的盯着瓷，甩了瓷一身的水，瓷脱掉鞋子袜子跨入浴缸，美警惕的把自己的上半身往前倾，摆出一副明晃晃的攻击姿态，瓷面对着眼前的小屁孩，还没长好自己的牙，又脏兮兮的假装自己很凶，好笑的一把拉住美的手臂，自己坐在浴缸边沿，简单的先用沐浴露给美清洗黏糊糊的身子。  
手触碰到微凉的肌肤，还是人类的触感，瓷的手顺着美漂亮的脊椎沟壑一路往下，直到触摸上细碎的鳞片，很明显，美的身体很敏感，瓷的手指只是划过他的脊椎，就足够让一条情绪激动的蛇慢慢的软化，瓷的手中有沐浴露，贴着细瘦腰部打转，再从下往上清洗，漂亮的蝴蝶骨，再是白皙的脖颈。  
瓷握着美的手臂，太细，能抓住也真是不容易，简单的给他后面打上沐浴露，瓷的手就往前探去，从上往下就可以看见盘成一团的蛇尾，从肩膀开始，手指沾着沐浴露往下轻轻的游走，美的气息变得平稳，倚靠在瓷的两腿之间，看着瓷的手在自己的身上抚摸。  
瓷的指尖划过美粉色的乳首，淡粉色的乳晕，美发出了自己出世以来的第一个声音，单音节的哼声带着奶音的收尾，瓷惊讶于对方的敏感，手上的动作却还是没停，微凉的沐浴液在手指与乳首之间流淌，简单的揉搓几下之后，瓷开始一路往下清洗。  
平坦的小腹和细细的腰，瓷的手在细碎的鳞片上抚摸，再清洗着他的腰窝，美发出了奶声奶气的喘息，含糊不清的堵在喉咙里，身体也开始往水里滑，柔软的蛇的体质一览无余，身下的一处鳞片慢慢鼓起，形成一个小而不明显的鼓包。  
瓷不得不拽着美的手臂防止他滑到水里去。  
话说，如果是蛇的话，这是公的还是母的啊。  
瓷正想着，手就抚摸过那一处微微鼓起的鳞片，在那下面是柔软的泄殖腔，瓷的手指已经感觉到了，美软软的低声呜咽一声，自己发鼓的那出鳞片唰的掀开，蛇独特的两根性器此时像人类一样抬起了头，尴尬的抵住了瓷的手掌。  
“呃…你的身体是不是太敏感了？”瓷尴尬的抬起手，果然还是认知中蛇有所不同，但是很明显的就是如果不解决这个问题，估计会更加难办。  
瓷冲了一下自己的手，握住了美的性器，并不是很大，所以一只手完全可以掌握的住，两根年轻的粉色性器在瓷的手中稚嫩的跳动，瓷把美往上提，让对方坐在自己的腿上，美的尾巴尖也顺势缠绕上瓷的腿，松松的环了一圈，人也像没有骨头一样软在了瓷的怀里。  
“唔…嗯…嗯嗯…”带着奶音的声音，尚且柔软，瓷的手还是可以轻松的应付的，从最下方的囊袋往上抚摸，再有技巧的套弄着，带着弹性，两根幼小的性器在互相摩擦中又增添上了快感，瓷的手指点过龟头，再同时握住两根性器套弄，美缩在瓷的怀里奶声奶气的喘息，倒是有模有样的。  
美泪眼婆娑的发出似哭非哭的呻吟，双手不由自主的抓住了瓷的衣服，紧紧的握住，瓷的扣子本身就被他扯崩了，露出了里面厚实的保暖内衣——现在正是冬天，浴霸开了一半，美的脸靠着瓷的胸膛，尾巴不断的扭动着，瓷不得不摁住他不安分的蛇尾，同时加快自己手上的动作，安抚着小家伙挺立的两根性器。  
与此同时他也看见泄殖腔就在他的性器之下不远处，鳞片上翘，神秘的小洞吐着温暖的热气，瓷想起了曾经听到过的神话故事，就像是青稚的蛇妖，在自己的手下喘息呻吟，扭动着尾巴，做出生涩的迎合动作，被过多的快感冲击着头脑而泪眼汪汪，尾巴尖不断的拍打着瓷的腿，直白的反应让瓷知道自己有多舒服。  
瓷并没有动多久，美就发出了一声呜咽，着紧紧的抓住了瓷的衣服，直接射在了瓷的手中，美抖着身体，尾巴大力的扭动，泄殖腔无意间蹭到了瓷的腿，淡黄色的液体接着射出的精液划出一条曲线，最终落在浴缸的水中。  
“哈…啊哈…”美的双眸失去了焦距，软在瓷的怀里无法动弹，瓷很轻松的就把他的从自己的身上扒了下来，反正自己也被泼了一身水，干脆就让美做在自己的腿上给他清洗了。  
等到瓷用水为美冲洗身子的时候，一条美已经在他怀里睡的昏天黑地不省人事了。  
但是香香的，带着瓷平常的香氛，就好像他是瓷的附属品一样。  
瓷给美开了电热毯，不会烫伤的温度，瓷把美塞进被窝，就给自己折腾午饭去了，但是由于给美一折腾，自己换衣服来来去去最后还是下午三点多才吃了一顿，完全没有什么食欲，草草的解决了，瓷还要去把衣服都洗了，看了一下房间，被窝里还是温温热热的，一小团蛇蛇抱着自己的枕头，被子外露出一个小小的尾巴尖。  
瓷看着一只小包子，叹了一口气，把尾巴尖给塞进被窝里。  
然后瓷就去解决他的衣服与枕头问题了。  
简单的把衣服都塞进洗衣机，两勺洗衣液，白茶的味道，瓷的身上总是有股茶香，深入骨髓，他尚且年轻，却已经足够稳重，思索着不如去自己的祖辈留下来的书籍里寻找一番，这样的生物应该不是什么平凡的物种。  
正把洗衣机给打开，餐厅传来瓷器破碎的声音。  
那条蛇。  
瓷下意识的把手在衣服上擦了擦，到餐厅时满目狼藉，一条蛇盘旋在上好的紫檀木八仙桌上，漂亮的尾巴已经把一个碟子挤了下去，碎了一地，而罪魁祸首满嘴的油光，桌子上已经有两个空盘子，和满满一桌被拱的乱七八糟的冷菜了。  
美赤裸着上半身，尾巴尖缠住桌上观赏用的小花瓶，黏的满身的油和菜，恍惚间瓷宛如看见了一道新鲜的菜，。  
刚洗的澡。  
美在不紧不慢的进食。  
瓷把袖子卷起来了。  
把一条油乎乎的蛇拖进厕所并不是什么难事，加上黏上了油污的感觉相当不舒服，美的学习能力倒是很惊人，至少他知道乖乖的坐在浴缸里给自己打沐浴露了。  
低着头，就像是做错事的小孩子。  
他倒是也知道自己做错了，瓷用吹风机再一次给他吹头发，美套着瓷的衬衫坐在他的腿上，晃悠着尾巴，两个袖子长的不行，就算是瓷给他卷了依旧是长，松松垮垮的套在美身上，几乎垂到地上，布料的感觉很新奇，美隔着长长的袖子玩弄自己身上的扣子，低着头扣来扣去，顺着瓷的动作。  
肚子的叫声打破了一人一蛇的安静时间。  
“饿了？”瓷关上了吹风机，想想他也没吃多少，菜拱的到处都是，最终大概也就是吃了几口素的，出生到现在折腾了这么久，也应该是饿极了，瓷揉了揉他的金色头发，关掉了吹风机。  
“我去做饭。”瓷把美抱了起来，一条美灵活的蹿上了瓷的肩膀，尾巴松松的绕着脖颈打了几圈，假装自己是一条带着红白蓝鳞片的围巾，美的小爪子抱着瓷的头保持平衡，长长的衬衫袖子可笑的挂在瓷的脑袋左右，好歹没有挡住视线。  
瓷看着小家伙坚持的态度，并没有把他扒拉下来。  
简单的晚饭，照顾到美，瓷做的偏荤。  
瓷抱着美坐在椅子上，美乖乖的坐在瓷的腿上，面前一个塑料小碗和小勺子，带着漂亮的龙纹，瓷小时候用过的碗这时候就派上了新的用场，看起来美是个杂食，毕竟上半身是人类的，那么肠胃像人类的也并不奇怪，也好养的多。  
手把手教着美用勺子吃饭，小家伙面前的是肉糜青菜米糊，连尖牙都没有，吃饭也是勉强，瓷握着美的手，舀了一勺米糊，美尝试性的吐出分叉的蛇信子舌头，漂亮的淡粉色，飞快的舔了一下。  
然后被烫到了。  
美眼泪汪汪的捂着嘴，飞快的后退，宛如碰到了什么洪水猛兽，瓷担心美的舌头，捏着美的下巴迫使它张开嘴，仔细的坚持口腔，好在安然无恙，于是瓷就着小勺子抿了一下，并不烫，温温的，瓷对着米糊吹了吹气，再把勺子递到美的面前。  
美的舌头倒是没有事情，只是有点发红，饿得不行，再试了试温度，抱着勺子把上面的东西一口吞入嘴里。  
“勺子不能吃。”瓷敲了一下美的头，美抱着勺子不松手，学着瓷的动作生疏的从小碗中舀米糊，他还记得要吹吹，看起来智慧与人类没有什么区别，瓷对美越来越感兴趣了，这样的生物，本应该生活在神话中。  
但是现在这条蛇还在他的怀里学吃饭，并且天赋异禀。  
吃完饭的时间留给电影，瓷的计划表不会因为一条蛇的到来而改变，顶多就是把要看的电影改变一下，松垮的睡袍，暖气和电热毯，房间足够温暖一条蛇，美相当喜欢暖和又舒适的被窝，来自大洋另一边的《我家买了动物园》电影，黑暗的环境，都是美喜欢的。  
只不过看起来他并没有好好的在看。  
从被子的一端钻到另一端，爬过地毯和床底，再从另一端爬出来，绕过瓷钻回被子里，大有要把整个房间探索一遍的劲头，瓷也明白在足够温暖的地方自己的体温对于美来说是太高了，纵容一条蛇满房间的熟悉环境。  
最后趴在自己身上的被子上，缩到自己的宽松衬衫里，抱着尾巴团成蛇饼。  
电影已经到了尾声。  
瓷怀疑他一点都没看进去，房间倒是被搅和了一通。  
“该休息了，已经太晚了。”瓷戳戳美看起来像是屁股的位置，美动了动，一张肉乎乎的脸蛋从衬衫里探了出来，带着婴儿肥，趴在瓷的身上，并不重，甚至可以说很轻，蓝色的眸子就算是在黑暗中也可以看见的漂亮色彩，瓷看着美张了张嘴，艰难的发出几个毫无意义的音调，就像是广播前的调音。  
“da…daddy。”  
清晰的发音，带着十足的奶味，软乎乎的就像是棉花糖，瓷愣住了。  
他刚才是不是叫了自己爸爸？  
好像是。  
似乎是为了向瓷证明，美又接着再喊了一遍，瓷一时间心情竟是十分复杂，看起来小家伙是把自己当成了爹，但是瓷并不是一个富有经验的父亲，他甚至还没有对象，就收获了一只小怪物做儿子，这足够让瓷心情复杂了。  
就好像是抢了别人儿子似的。  
未来充满了大片的不确定性，但是对上小怪物的眼睛，幼兽的眼神实在让他不忍心拒绝，揉了揉金色自然蓬松的软毛，应了一声。  
“嗯，应该睡觉了。”瓷把电视关了，想了想还是关掉电热毯，美穿着瓷的保暖内衣被塞进被子里，看着倒是暖和的不行，瓷钻进被窝，莫名其妙多了个又像宠物又像儿子的大爷，瓷多少还是心累。  
第二天是在一只小团团缩进怀里开始的，美在后半夜因为没办法自己产热，就一点一点的挪进了瓷的怀里，不自觉的向热源靠近，隔着睡衣刚刚好够暖，瓷睡姿很好，美蜷缩在他的身边，在清晨的时候苏醒，然后看着瓷还在睡梦中的脸无聊的抱着自己的尾巴，从保暖内衣里面无声无息的爬出来，在瓷的房间里环游世界。  
最后还是缩回了保暖内衣里，瓷一醒来就对上一双漂亮的蛇眸，吓得不轻，他习惯一个人的生活，突然间多出了一个新成员还是蛮不适应的，小蛇胆子本身就小，瓷被美吓到的同时他也被瓷吓的咻的钻回保暖内衣里。  
瓷还得安抚一条无辜的美。  
早餐之后，美就晃晃悠悠的在瓷的家里环游世界了，当然是拖着瓷的保暖内衣肆无忌惮的在家里环游世界，熟悉环境是至关重要的，瓷依着他在自己的房间里开了电热毯，以便美冷了好钻进去取暖，电视也开着新闻，依照美的学习能力他应该很快就会适应人类的生活，那么如果他能从电影里学到第一句话，那么他就可以学会更多，毋庸置疑的是，新闻一定是个极好的选择。  
瓷也正好可以去老祖宗留下的书堆里面扒拉一下线索。  
来自清朝的东西，年代并不久远，原来是父亲留下的吗？瓷无趣的勾了勾嘴角，既然都有记录说他叫“美利坚”了，那么案例来说也应该这样叫他，不过瓷对自己那位父亲并不是很热爱，他有些迂腐了——那么简单一点，“美”，只要一个字就好了。  
一条蛇蛇从桌子底下探出了头，抱住了瓷的小腿。  
瓷伸手把美抱到桌子上，他又坐不住，不安分的乱动与乱爬让书籍被拱的摇摇欲坠，瓷只能摁住他的尾巴与那双漂亮的蓝色眸子对视，他的眼睛里常驻一片天空，瓷认为美听得懂自己的语言。  
“...daddy？”  
“以后我叫你美，可以吗？”  
美的眼神相当无辜，也许是小孩子的眼睛大，总给瓷一种水汪汪的感觉，美歪了歪头，然后顺势拱倒了一摞书，瓷伸手去扶，美的环游瓷的家之旅总算可以愉快的进行下去了。  
生活平淡，总而言之，美吃的多，长得也快，也许是在蛋里面太久了，所以成长起来又快，肉眼可见，美在长高，学习的也快，唯一不好的就是，美没有再学会第二个单词，但是瓷得回自己的小公寓了。  
美的环游世界之旅才刚刚落幕，就被要求说“我们的换个地方”，当然不乐意，发出几个气鼓鼓的声音，尾巴缠住了阳台的栏杆，一副我与房子共存亡的模样。  
瓷好心的劝美从栏杆上下来，美气鼓鼓的不肯动，一来二去，美就给卡栏杆上了。  
好的，这是一个事故。  
“....我说了你应该下来，那里也是我的家，也有电热毯、地热和暖气。”一边解着蛇尾，那长了不少，美长的很快，鳞片灰蒙蒙的，一摸就可以带下来的感觉，正是蜕皮期，美看起来有些不安，扭动着身子逃避瓷的手，却把自己绕的更加紧。  
“daddy…”美抱着栏杆不肯放手，瓷一面好言好语的安慰着，一面给他解开被缠住的尾巴，手指在蛇鳞上抚摸，美的蜕皮相当随意，被栏杆一蹭旧皮就已经是一条一条的了，新生的鳞片更加好看，也更加敏感，瓷的手指在尾巴上游走抚摸，美小小的喘着气，他已经开始像一个少年，音色还是稚嫩带着没有蜕干净的奶音，但是应该离变声期不久了。  
真是麻烦的东西，瓷的手指在舞蹈，但是他现在摸到了一个小小的鼓块，美的脸已经染上不正常的酡红色，瓷明白了美的抗拒，把美从栏杆中解救出来，再抱到阳台栏杆上让美做好，手指抚摸着依旧是旧鳞的小鼓包，只要掀起鳞片已经半硬的性器就会冲出来，瓷有过上次的经验，做起来也更加得心应手。  
美的性器也跟着在发育，也许他需要割包皮，瓷头痛的开始思考这个问题，看起来又得他自己亲力亲为，美知道他要干什么，乖巧的坐在阳台栏杆上，任凭对方的手握住自己的两根性器，粉色的性器在微凉的空气中抖动，现在还是冬天，阳台上的温度不高，美的手冰凉，搂着瓷瑟瑟发抖，最后还是耐不住，果断的掀起瓷的毛衣钻了进去，和他紧紧的贴在一起。  
瓷拉着美的手往下，粉红色的性器被握住的时候他舒服的叹息一声，美的手握着自己的一根性器，瓷的手温暖的包裹住剩下的一根与美的小手，牵引着美和自己一起动作。  
这么二十几天看电视还是管用的，至少美现在知道这种事情值得他害羞一下，而不是甩着两个鸡儿大摇大摆的当着自己的面去上厕所，还不锁门，正大光明的让瓷看个一清二楚，现在也算是成长。  
有一种我家儿子终于知羞的诡异错觉。  
瓷的手牵引着美的套弄着，手心手背都是自己的性器，高耸着挺立着，美扭着身子哼唧着，压抑下自己的呻吟，另外一只手环着瓷的脖颈，在他肩膀上小声的哼哼唧唧，尾巴已经安娜不住的勾住瓷的手，瓷顺手就把尾巴尖一起纳入手中。  
遇到物体就卷曲起来的尾巴尖顺利的绞住了自己的两根性器，瓷拉开美的手，再握住带着粗糙旧鳞的尾巴的两根性器，美的手搭在瓷的手上和他一起运动，鳞片粗糙的摩擦着粉色娇嫩的挺立，从冠状沟撸到底，再从下面被带回去，他的性器更像是人类的。  
美哼唧着发出几声无意义的单音节鼻音，尝到过甜头之后尾巴绞上自己的性器不住的摩擦，瓷的手指时不时的安抚美的顶端，两个流着前液的龟头一起抚摸的感觉是独一无二的，瓷的指甲也时不时的刮过美的龟头与茎身，每一次的抚慰都带着美身体的一阵颤抖，下方的泄殖腔打开了，粘稠的液体不住的往下流，瓷不得不捞一把粘稠的润滑液体涂抹到茎身上，再就着尾巴一起给美手冲。  
瓷本身毫无反应，这是自然的，他并没有把美当做一个良好的伴侣，如果自己的小宠物，小儿子需要自己这么做，那么他也乐意代劳，只需要一个人有这样的状态就足够了，瓷听着耳朵边的哼哼唧唧，加快了手上的动作。  
“你抱着栏杆也没有用，我得去上班，就得回去。”瓷耐心的为美解释，另一只空出来的手捏住了美的下巴，把他从自己的肩膀上推开“张嘴，我看看你的牙。”  
美乖乖的张开嘴，带着蛇信子特色的分叉舌头自然的缠绕上瓷的手指，纵容的让瓷在自己嘴里搅弄，抚摸自己的尖牙，眼中倒印的瓷带上了情欲，尽管瓷的表情依旧波澜不惊，金色的眸子清明，美把他的面孔深深的印入记忆。  
快感与他的欲望交织在一起，瓷的手指搅弄着，带着粘稠的水声，美抽出的时候美还记得吮吸干净他的手指，依旧牵出了银丝，身下的动作在加快，就连龟头也照顾上了，美颤抖着身子，紧紧的与瓷贴在一起，有意无意的用自己的泄殖腔蹭着瓷的腿，从里面流淌出来的水沾湿了裤子，染出一片一片的深色。  
瓷就差摁住那条不安分的尾巴了，美的尾巴可能有自己的独立意识，但是用肉眼都可以判断出来的就是美的肉穴极紧，搞不好还没完全发育，会受伤，所以瓷只是加快手上的动作，撸动着美的性器的同时也咬着他的耳朵来增加快感。  
美发出了软绵绵的低喘，射了瓷一手。  
“...所以你必须和我一起过去，知道了吗？”瓷的喋喋不休终于告一段落了。  
美哪有力气继续反抗，被瓷用捂热的毛毯一裹尾巴就丢车副驾驶座上了，气喘吁吁的窝在副驾驶座上喘息，瓷简单的洗了一下手以后就驱车前往自己在城市中的公寓，在高大建筑的顶端，是他买下来的小窝，足够让美简单的熟悉的地方。  
那里自己的生活气息也更浓，美会喜欢的，瓷盘算着应该给一条蛇买什么娱乐用品来消遣自己不在的时光，拉开了车门。


End file.
